comafandomcom-20200224-history
The College of Martial Arts
MISSION STATEMENT The College of Martial Arts mission is to engage and inspire individuals in a positive atmosphere as they learn, teach, and coach others thus providing the best education in personal growth and development in training the mind, body, and spirit. COMA VALUES The College of Martial Arts and its' members dedicate themselves to a life long commitment as we embrace each other into our martial arts family. We value an education in different styles of martial arts, training in Korean, Japanese, Chinese, Philippine Martial Arts and more. Other specialized programs include self-defense for all ages, weapons training, physical fitness, long life skills, leadership, and building positive attitude. COMA GOALS We commit to persevere in accomplishing with dignity and integrity the following goals: * To strive in excellence as a warrior by training with our heart. * To follow the gym rules and regulations respectfully and diligently. * To respect our elders as we honor the achievement of others. * To conduct ourselves with humility, pride, and self fortitude. * To advocated the development of others by acquiring good leadership skills. * To do our individual best as the demands of physical, mental, and spiritual enhance our personal development. * To embrace the ideologies of the different styles of martial arts and the variation of their arts. * To instruct techniques, tactics and strategies using a written curriculum and notebook system of the martial arts. * To conduct ourselves in a righteous manner always with noble virtue displaying respect, humility, honor in training, competition, and social interaction. * To uphold the administration leadership and judgments with respect, fortitude, and loyalty within legal applications. The College of Martial Arts and its members strive together as a family, to help each other grow as martial arts warriors. We strive to victoriously reach upward, bound by moral fortitude, courageously leading each other to seek the best in all of its members. Respectfully, Pat Herrera, 8th Dan, President/ Founder of COMA Gym Rules and Regulations # The main training area should never be entered or left without bowing in the traditional manner # One should never wear street shoes in the training area. # Never speak to each other in the training area during class time unless spoken to or given directions by the instructor to speak. To ask a question raise your right hand above head level to address the instructor quietly. Never interrupt the instructor unless it is an emergency. # The student will not leave the training area without first receiving permission from the instructor in charge. # If late or returning to class, the student will bow to enter training area, walk the inner perimeter sideways, sit on feet, and wait for instructions. # Always refer to all instructors by their title during class time or visitations in the gym (such as Sensei or Master). At the end of any instruction by the instructor it is courtesy to bow and say "thank you", you. also shake their hand in a traditional manner. # Strive to always be humble and courteous. No student shall incite violence or provoked into violence, inside or outside the gym. # Students will help each other in their training allowing higher belts to lead and instruct lower belts thus lower belts will follow the instruction of the higher belts in the gym. # Students below red belt should never remove or practice with any weapon in the gym. No one practices outdoor near the gym area or gym parking lot or any recreational park. # Foolishness or horseplay is not permitted under any circumstances. No alcohol will be taken before class. Consuming candy, gum and any other food or drink are also forbidden during class. # When an instructor enters the training area for class all must come to attention and bow thus acknowledging the instructor. In addition any master that enters the training area all must bow. # One must be aware of the rights of all students and not to discriminate against anyone and conduct yourself with dignity and grace at all times. # One must wear proper uniform, CLEAN AND PRESSED. Both uniform and belt must be worn at the beginning and end of each class session. Students must flow all gym health rules. Personal cleanliness is essential. # In the safety of others and yourself use you own judgment in wearing; rings, watches, earrings, piercings, necklaces, or other jewelry worn during class. # No sparring without verbal permission and without an instructor's presence to monitor the match. All appropriate safety equipment and gear must be used, following all safety protocol. # Cleanliness starts with you. Treat our gym like a holy place and keep our gym clean. Please help each other in setting up class area and cleaning up afterwards. Rules and courtesy are an important part of training as physical exercise, for they serve in developing discipline in the student. We bow to show our respect to our teachers and to each other. We bow to show courtesy as we work together to develop a kinship and oneness with each other. We bow before and after we meditate to clear our mind. To discipline the mind, body, and spirit and to attain oneness with our surroundings is the first step toward attaining the ultimate goal of total unity (tao or dao) with the universe. COMA Home page